


The power of three

by Journalist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Art, Collars, F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journalist/pseuds/Journalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodle of Geoff/Gavin/Griffon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power of three

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't post this on my tumblr because IRL people follow me ahahaha ""orz


End file.
